1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger primarily for use in air conditioning systems for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heat exchangers that have been developed by this inventor have a structure in which, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, for instance, a plurality of tube elements 1 are laminated alternately with fins 2 over a plurality of levels, and have end plates 3 and 4 provided at either end in the direction of the lamination. A passage plate 7, in which a supply passage 5 and a discharge passage 6 for the heat exchanging medium are formed, is provided at the side of one of the end plates, i.e., the end plate 3. An intake pipe 8 and an outlet pipe 19 for the heat exchanging medium are connected to the upper ends of the supply passage 5 and the discharge passage 6, respectively, of the passage plate 7.
However, with this type of heat exchanger, in which the intake pipe and the outlet pipe for the heat exchanging medium are connected to the upper ends of the supply passage and the discharge passage of the passage plate, respectively, if the positions at which the intake pipe and the outlet pipe are connected must be changed to suit the design arrangement of the vehicle, it is necessary that the plate be formed so as to correspond to the height of the connections required by the particular vehicle.
In other words, to be used with different vehicles the positions at which the intake pipe and the outlet pipe are connected (heights) must conform to the requirements of specific vehicles with their particular design arrangements. In such a case, with the type of heat exchanger in which the intake pipe and the outlet pipe for the heat exchanging medium are connected to the upper ends of the supply passage and the discharge passage of the passage plate, respectively, a plate must be provided which corresponds to the positions of the intake pipe and the outlet pipe (heights) which are required for each vehicle. This means that common components cannot be used, presenting problems in cost and in assembly.